Platina
Platina is a character from Valkyrie Profile. A young girl living in the impoverished village of Coriander, she is the human host of Lenneth's sleeping soul. Storyline Platina lives with her parents in Coriander, where life is so difficult that people have resorted to selling their daughters into slavery. As she returns from drawing water one day, she bumps into some men in black clothes outside her house. Her mother punishes her for her clumsiness, but she does not attach any particular significance to the event. However, that night, her neighbour and friend, Lucian knocks at her window. He reveals that her parents are intending to sell her and asks her to run away with him. Platina's mother surprises them, and the two flee into the forest. Frightened and confused, Platina wonders whether it could all be a misunderstanding, but Lucian tells her that the same men in black visited his house one day. His little sister disappeared shortly afterwards, and although his parents told him that she had suddenly fallen ill and died, he was not fooled. He does not want Platina to suffer the same fate, and they set off again. At first, Platina is hopeful and tells Lucian that she would go anywhere with him, but as the journey wears on, she becomes more and more despondent, as they obviously do not know where to go. Eventually, they stumble into a large flower field. Platina marvels at the sight, but Lucian immediately realizes the danger: the flowers' pollen is poisonous, and he urges Platina to move on. However, too tired to walk and overcome with sadness at the fact that her parents never loved her, she says that she cannot go on and simply wants to forget everything. As the pollen starts to take effect, she asks Lucian whether it is possible that they could be reborn together and finally dies in his arms. Unbeknown to either of them, Platina was the host to Lenneth's soul, as she awaited her turn to become the active Valkyrie on Midgard. Her death causes Odin to awaken Lenneth once more, albeit with her memories of Platina's life safely sealed away so as not to disturb her in the performance of her duties. She begins training Einherjar, as Ragnarok looms close. In the meantime, Lucian, still haunted by Platina's death, has become a petty thief in Gerabellum, taking care of war orphans. If Lenneth happens to visit the town, circumstances cause them to meet, and he is shocked by her resemblance to Platina. Eventually, he dies in an army raid on Gerabellum's slums and is recruited as an Einherjar. He attempts to coax Lenneth into remembering her life as Platina, and this process is instrumental in achieving Ending A of the game. Etymology Platina was the original Spanish term for platinum (and is still used in some Slavic and Germanic languageshttp://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/platina) when it was first discovered, and means "little silver"http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/platinum. This is a reference to the silvery color of the character's hair. Trivia *Platina is voiced by the same actress as Lenneth, Lorenta and Hrist. *Platina does not actually die from the poisonous pollenhttp://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/, as evidenced by the fact that Lucian stays in the field for even longer than she does and survives. Her death is most likely a result of the combination of the poison with her intense grief at her parents' cruelty. *Several years obviously pass between Platina's death and the events of the game (Lucian visibly grows up), but it is unclear whether this is due to the fact that Lenneth was not reawakened straight away, or whether it is due to the time it takes her to train her Einherjar. *Although Lucian and Platina appear to be roughly the same age in the Prologue, Lenneth is stated to be four years older than Lucian. This may be due to the fact that gods do not age, and the age given in their profile is merely an estimate of how old they look in human years (hence the indication "Midgard Reckoning" after their age in the menu). Gallery vp-lenneth1.jpg|Platina character art vp-lenneth11.jpg|Platina concept art vp-lenneth14.jpg|Platina's expressions vp-misc01.jpg|Platina and Lenneth Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female